1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit, and more particularly, it relates to a display unit having buttons on the upper and bottom surfaces of the body thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display unit capable of displaying various data is known in general.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-350064 discloses a display unit for a bicycle comprising a bracket attachable to the frame of the bicycle, a display part and a control part. The control part changes at least one of the three attributes of color, i.e. the hue, the chroma and the brightness of the backlight in response to received data.
On the other hand, each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-266920 and Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 05-008637 (1993), for example, describes a structure capable of realizing a plurality of functions in response to a plurality of buttons simultaneously or individually pressed.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-266920 describes a key input unit comprising a main key top and an auxiliary key top adjacent to each other. The user of this unit can input information with a built-in input function by individually pressing the main key top or the auxiliary key top, or simultaneously pressing both of the main key top and the auxiliary key top.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 05-008637 describes a structure formed by arranging three divided key buttons to be adjacent to each other so that the three key buttons combinedly serve as specific numerical input means while the divided individual key buttons serve as different numerical input means related to specific numerical values respectively.
In the display unit described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-350064, the user may wish to perform a plurality of functions such as that for switching the display and that for resetting a display state, for example, with a simple button operation.
While each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-266920 and Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 05-008637 discloses a unit capable of realizing a plurality of functions in response to a plurality of buttons simultaneously or individually pressed, the plurality of buttons are provided to be adjacent to each other, and hence it may not be possible for the user to simply select any of the plurality of functions with one finger.